


Negative Baby

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [229]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Alex is about to give birth.Yeah, it's that fucked up.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [229]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Negative Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that, despite not being properly set after BHS (but that's only because BHS is probably never going to have a proper ending and we'll keep talking about these people forever), it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.  
> Written for this week's COWT #10 M1, with prompt "newborn".

“I’m just saying I’m not interested in listening to this,” Alex says. His voice is tense and annoyed, and Timmy takes a second to ask himself if it wouldn’t be better to just tell all these people to get the fuck out of his house.

Then he looks at his boyfriend, round like a watermelon, lying on his back on the bed that he hasn’t been able to leave in almost three weeks, and he decides he can’t. Alex is scary, when he’s bothered, but if he keeps going like this he’s going to explode or worse, and no amount of fear and shock at the idea of a baby alien having somehow found its way inside him would ever be enough for Timmy to decide it would be better to let him just burst like a bubble.

Basically, that’s what happened: around seven months ago, Alex started feeling a weird pain in his underbelly. He ignored it in the beginning, then he couldn’t do it any longer as the pain literally bent him in half more than three times a day.

They started visiting the doctors. Various doctors. They went through a lot of different tests and exams and after an ultrasound they discovered that there was a suspicious lump in Alex’s belly.

A whole week of freaking out followed. Timmy still remembers it – he rarely ever loses his cool, he’s a pretty chill person, but when the doctor made them sit down and told them about the lump he literally freaked out. Jumped up, said no, dragged Alex away, then called his father and cried for at least half an hour while Alex, too scared to even move, stared at him with eyes huge and full of terror.

After a week of crying and clinging to each other like Alex was going to die on the following day, they finally decided they had to act, if only to say that they had tried. So they set out to do some more specific tests, to try and see if anyone could identify more precisely what that damn lump was and possibly how to fix it, but right when they were about to walk out of the house Leo called them and told them that he didn’t want them to panic, but they had to stay home and wait for him and Blaine to arrive, because they had something extremely important to tell them.

The _extremely important_ thing that they needed to tell them turned out to be that they had a friend, a certain Pete that Timmy remembered seeing a couple times in the past, who was apparently an alien, of a very peculiar race and coming from a very peculiar planet outside their universe, who was a keeper to their universe. Some sort of guardian constantly making sure things in their lives – and the lives of quite a huge number of other, parallel versions of them – were a-okay at all times and that nothing too bad was happening, threatening to somehow overturn the established multi-world order.

Now, that would have been enough already to nope the fuck out of their current life and hide out for the rest of eternity in some remote island in the middle of the ocean, but his parents’ alien friend had yet one more surprise for them: apparently they had gotten caught in an evil plot designed by Pete’s archenemy, some reckless timelordish pirate ironically named Negative, who had found a way to make herself be born inside Alex.

So that lump inside Alex’s tummy wasn’t actually a lump. It was a baby. An alien baby.

Now, Pete had tried to explain the why and how – especially the how – but the fantasy-alchemic-nonsensical-bullshit he was providing had proven to be too thick for them to cut through. They had just gotten on Pete’s spaceship – something that would have sounded completely nuts up to just a few hours before – and, through a machine wired to his control system there, they had heard the first heartbeats of their future baby.

Timmy and Alex had never wanted a baby, nor children, in their life. They have a pretty symbiotic relationship, they’re enough for one another, and they have built their entire existence on that special, fragile, precious balance. They don’t want it disrupted in any way, and so, when the time had come to speak honestly and decided if they were ever going to be a traditional family, with kids and all, they both had agreed that they would never.

Therefore, naturally life must have had something else in store for them, because nothing had ever been easy and exactly as they had wanted it, ever, in the whole of their life.

Alex had cried. For days. He felt broken because he had never wanted this to happen and yet he couldn’t help but feel something for the creature growing inside him. And Timmy comforted him as best as he could, reminding him constantly that there was nothing more important than him, for him, and that the baby wouldn’t have changed that in any way, and that he didn’t have to worry about anything at all, because he would’ve been by his side always, and together there was nothing they couldn’t brave.

But those had been much too reckless words to say, as there _is_ something they weren’t prepared for and could never have been prepared for.

That is – fast-forward seven months later – the woman standing next to the bed, Blaine and Leo by her left, Pete by her right, introducing herself as The Obstetrician, informing Alex about the procedure he’s expected to undergo to extract the baby from his belly.

“Don’t be silly, my dear,” the woman insists, her short red hair framing her pretty freckled face and making her seem much younger than she surely is, “We have to do something, or your child is going to rip through your entrails and tear your belly apart to come out. You wouldn’t like it – believe me, I’ve seen it happen and I didn’t like it.”

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear,” Alex insists, pale as a snowflake and equally cold, “I don’t want to hear a single thing about this. You’re not cutting me up, uh-hu. I don’t even know who you are, what are your credentials! Do you even have a degree?”

“What is a degree?”

“Oh, Jesus…!” Alex whines, covering his face with both hands.

In a second, Timmy’s next to him, circling his shoulders with an arm and pulling him closer for a hug. “Baby...” he whispers against his hair as he covers his head in tiny kisses, “Please, listen to the doctor. It’s a matter of logic. You don’t have a hole that you can use to deliver her. We must let her out some other way.”

“God...” Alex whines again, and Timmy feels so sorry for him it almost physically hurts. Alex is a proud and stubborn person, he’s extremely dignified, he’s always in control of himself and his emotions. It costs him to show himself so vulnerable, so physically impended, to his parents and to these strangers. If Timmy could, he would take him away from here and hide him from the world, he would find a way to help him deliver this baby somehow keeping his dignity intact.

But it doesn’t seem to be the case.

“Enough with this nonsense,” the smiling Obstetrician says with a warm, gentle smile, “We’ve got to take that baby out of you, my dear, and I’m the only one who can. So why don’t you just lie down and try to sleep?”

“I’m not sleepy,” Alex answers in a low growl.

The Obstetrician smiles again. “I don’t think so,” she says. Then she snaps her fingers.

*

At some point during surgery, Timmy fainted, so he has no idea how the baby was actually pulled out of Alex. He saw the Obstetrician cut a little incision on Alex’s underbelly, then he saw her turn to fetch some dilators and that was it for him, he had to check out of that shit, so he just let go of the nervous tension that was keeping him up and he felt his eyes roll into their sockets seconds before he fell to the ground. His dad told him he hit his back pretty hard, but he can’t feel any pain, right now.

Even though it must be the effect of the little baby sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He has never seen anyone sleep so deeply. She breathes slowly in and out, she’s all wrinkles and red patches and she’s got way much more hair than he expected she’d have, they’re like a little messy soft bush atop of her head, but she’s so damn cute Timmy feels mesmerized, completely dragged away from this moment and whatever meaning it might have for them and their life. He’s just lost in her, right now. It doesn’t feel half bad.

“She’s cute,” Alex says. His voice is weak and he’s pale in quite an unhealthy way. But he’s alive, he’s awake, and he’s low-key smiling. “Isn’t she?”

“She looks like you,” Timmy says, “But with red hair.”

“Unbelievable,” Alex chuckles, shaking his head. Then he sighs. “Come closer.”

Timmy sits on the edge of the bed, bringing the child closer to him. He asked for a few minutes of privacy and he knows his parents and Pete are eagerly waiting outside, but he wants to savor this moment. It’s a moment he never thought he’d live, and it feels precious.

“What do you wanna name her?” he asks.

Alex seems to ponder it for a few moments. “My dad always told me that if I had been born a girl he would’ve called me Lisbeth,” he says.

“So, Lisbeth?”

“Mmh,” Alex sighs again and rests his chin against Timmy’s shoulder, studying the child from above. “She doesn’t strike me as a Lisbeth.”

“Elizabeth, then?” Timmy wonders, “Isabel? Eilish? Elsbeth?”

“Elsbeth,” Alex immediately stops him, the look in his eyes growing more intense for a second and then melting in a loving gaze, “Our little Elsie.”

Timmy never thought he would have heard his own heart beat faster while calling his baby daughter by her name for the first time. But when he utters that name, _little Elsie_ , his soul explodes in a rainbow, and he quickly finds in his heart the way to accommodate her without necessarily disrupt what he has with Alex.


End file.
